War upon us
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: As Hans reaches the southern Isles, he learns that his father want's to attack Arendalle, He decides to break out and warn Elsa and the others. Even thought he knows they won't listen to him. So he makes it his mission to become their ally, to show them that he can be trusted. He wants no harm anymore. (First chapter - prologue)


**Authors note: **I'm not sure if I should continue on this, read and review. I have a plan, but I'm not sure if I should. Please, review and tell me.

_**Prolog:**_

"_Mommy, mommy, look what I made!" The young prince of the southern Isles shouted happily as he waved up at the queen who was standing up at the terrace. The young prince or better known as Hans was smiling wide as he pointed at the snowman he had made all alone, he felt so proud and wanted to impress his mom. She had to be impressed now, she just had to. His cheeks glowed with a soft red color as he looked hopefully up at the middle aged queen. _

_He was at the moment dressed in a thick, dark, winter coat he had gotten from one of the female servants. On his head was a light blue winter cap he had found in one of the closets, now it was covered in snow. His hands were covered by nicely knitted mittens._

"_Mommy, I made a snowman, isn't he cool?" Hans asked a little quieter as he noticed that she wasn't looking his way, but at something else or more like, someone else. He let his green eyes look over at where she was looking._

_Of course, she didn't listen. She was talking to Nicholas. The boy sighed sadly as he saw his older brother. Nicholas was his taller and quite muscular older brother; he was actually the oldest of his twelve older brothers. It was a matter of course that she was more interested in his older brother than him. Since Nicholas was also the future king. It was so unfair! He kicked the snow but accidently lost his balances and fell forward, head first down in the cold and wet snow. _

"_Uehh," Hans lifted his head up from the cold and spit out some snow. "Stupid, Nicholas." He growled to himself and tried to get back up on his feet. "I also want to become king, why is the always the oldest who gets everything?"_

"_Ohh, young master, are you alright?" A servant he knew well asked from behind him. The boy let the servant help him up. "I'm okay Erich, don't worry, it's just snow." Hans said and pretended like it was nothing. Actually, the truth was that he was freezing._

"_Hans, I know that you are lying." Erich, one of the oldest servants sighed annoyed by his young lord._

_Hans looked a little guilty from Erich to the snow and back at Erich._

_The boy looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for lying Erich."_

"_Did you make that snowman?" Erich asked in a surprised tone as looked over at the little snowman. The white snowballs had gotten two stone eyes, two sticks as hands, two buttons as of course buttons, some other stones formed as a bright smile and around its neck was a red scarf he knew very well as Charles scarf, the fifth brother after Nicholas._

"_What?" The green eyed boy looked up at Erich and smiled wide as his eyes sparkled. "You really think so, thank you! I named him Odin. Isn't he cool? I made him all by myself!" He shouted excitedly at the older man who chuckled at the younger boy whose cheeks were bright red._

"_I see someone kept his attention in class."_

"_Of course, learning our history is fun. I learn so much." The boy said and coughed as he made his matter of fact stance or better known as the teacher stance. "For example he is known as the ruler of Asgard and that he, eh, he is really smart and brave and stuff like that."_

"_Do you know why he is so smart?" Erich asked as he just couldn't hide his smile when the boy opened his mouth and closed it again. The boy was still young and had a lot to learn before he was ready to become what he wanted. Even thought he really liked the boy, he was still worried. After all these years as a servant, he had seen much. All the things he had seen, the happy moments, all the sad moments, but most, he had kept his eyes on the youngest. Main reason was because he could see that the boy was lonely. Every day, he would witness the boy being ignored, rejected or yelled at. He had even witnessed the king himself slap the boy._

_Nothing he said to the king could convince him to be a little softer on the boy. So the ones raising the boy ended up being more of the servant's job, it wasn't that they didn't love their job, they loved him dearly. Every moment they spent together was something they held dearly to. But they could see that their love wasn't enough. The boy wanted something more. The boy wanted to belong, to belong to his family, to be noticed and acknowledged by them. He wanted his mom to hug him and love him as a mother, he wanted his brothers to teach him to fight, he wanted his father to look at him and accept him. That was all the boy whished for. Erich so dearly wished that he could fulfill the boy's wish, so dearly, but he knew that it was impossible and knowing that was heartbreaking. _

"_We should get you inside and ready for dinner." Erich said smiling._

"_Okay, but can I…?" The boy asked while he trailed off on __the line__. _

_They looked at each other. Hans smiled smugly at Erich who shared the same expression. _

"_Yes, you are the best!" Hans cheered as Erich kneeled down so the boy could get up at his shoulders. The small hands clutched the grey hairs of the man who didn't mind. _

"_You are getting heavy." Erich said as he gritted his teeth in a try to stand up. "Too much chocolate, we need to cut down on that." _

"_What?" The boy sputtered. "No, the chocolate has nothing to do with it!"_

"_I'm just joking."_

_Hans sighed in relief and leaned over to relax his chin on the hairy head of his friend. A yawn escaped his lips. "What is for dinner?"_

_Erich managed to stand up and turned to the open gate where another servant also known as Karin stood with a blanket in her hands._

"_Something you love."_

"_What is it, sandwiches?!"_

"_No, wait and see. Karin is waiting for us."_

"_Okay." Hans answered a little annoyed. "But promise that you will show me where they keep Sitron after dinner."_

"_No, then is your lesson Hans, you have to wait for tomorrow." Karin answered for Erich and lifted Hans off Erich's shoulders and down at the floor._

_Erich closed the door and gladly accepted Karin's gesture to take of his own coat._

_A warm blanket got wrapped around the boy. The boy snuggled into it while he breathed in the nice smell. _

_Later at dinner time…_

_They were all sitting around the long table in the dinner room. All the brothers except Harry, Daniel and Samuel sat there. The king sat at the end with the queen beside him. Hans was sitting beside his favorite brother Charles who was helping him with mashing his potatoes._

"_So how was your day father?" Nicholas asked friendly as he always did._

"_Busy, the village people demands less taxes, those damn people. Don't they see that the king also has problems of his own?" The king, George, said as he took a hug, angry bite of his beef._

"_I got an idea father, if I may speak." The blond teen, Alexander, said to get their attention._

_Nicholas made an annoyed grunt unnoticed by all the others, except Alexander who sent a glare in his direction._

"_Please, share your words, Alexander."_

"_Thank you, father, I was thinking. Lately the village people have complained quite a lot. There has to be a stopper to this and it has to happen soon."_

_King George nodded in agreement, as well as the other brothers seemed to agree. _

"_So I thought if we gave them a warning, those who complain on the king's governance should be publicly humiliated and punished. It will cause terror through town."_

"_That is…" George started with wide eyes. "A marvelous idea Alexander, I shall write the letter as soon as dinner is finished." The man clapped in excitement, the others joined quickly in._

"_Why?" A small voice asked innocently._

_The men looked over at their youngest brother who looked confused at them._

"_Did you say something, Hans?" The king asked while he eyed the young boy._

_Charles got a panicked expression as he tried to hush his younger brother from saying anything stupid. _

"_Well…" The boy jumped up to stand at his chair so everyone could see him. "Why do you want to cause terror to your own people, they haven't done anything wrong. And as king, you should probably do as your people say so that they won't complain and start to like you…" His voice got lower and lower as his father's eyes got harder and harder. The boy sat down and tried to make himself as small as possible. _

"_Who taught you such words?" The king's words thundered through the room. No one said anything, everyone's eyes were at the youngest boy who tried to sink into his chair. _

_Charles silently begged the boy to not say those names he knew so well. _

"_Yeah, Hans, who?" Nicholas asked._

"_Ehh…" The boy looked from his father, to his mother, to his brothers and to Charles and last to the servants who stood with the doors; they were pale as snow and probably scared. "I… E..rich and the maidens…" The boy whispered as he looked down at his hands._

"_What did you say boy?" The king asked harshly._

"_The maidens…"_

"_I clearly heard another name as well!"_

"_Er…Erich…"_

_Charles let out sad sight as he ruffled his younger brother's hair. Now he had done it. The young boy, Hans sniffed, not knowing what he had done wrong. Why were everyone so annoyed with him again?_

_King George slammed his fist down at the table and shouted at a servant._

"_Bring Erich up in the throne hall at this moment! We are going to have a little discussion."_

"_Yes your majesty!"_

_Later that evening…_

_Hans ran out of the library as fast as he could. He was finally done with his classes. Now all he had to do was find Erich so they could go and visit Sitron. He looked everywhere, in the kitchen, the dinner hall, his room, Erich's room, throne hall, he searched everywhere, but his best friend where no place to be found. _

_As he closed the door to the last hall, he noticed his mother who was standing out at the balcony._

"_Mommy, is there something wrong?" The boy asked quietly as he walked up to the queen who was looking out over the village._

_The queen sighed, but didn't turn._

"_Mommy, have you seen Erich, he promised to let me see Sitron again, today."_

_His mom visibly tensed up at his words, something he noticed._

"_Mommy, what happened to Erich, where is he?"_

"_Hans…" Her soft voice brought a smile to his mouth. She finally talked to him, but why was she so sad? "Erich… he is…"_

_Yeah, she knew where he was! Finally, now they could visit Sitron._

"_Erich, he is no more."_

_The words were fast but he caught them. "What do you mean?" The innocent words kicked her in her heart so it hurt a little. _

"_He was found dead, in his room." _

_What… did she say? He didn't hear it quite right. He wasn't quite familiar with the word dead._

"_Dead, on vacation?" _

_A sight escaped the queen's lips. She didn't dear turn around to look at her son. She couldn't take the sight of her son._

"_Dead means, he is not on vacation. He is gone forever…. He is never coming back…." The words hurt as she said them._

"_What?" The small voice quivered. "Not ever…"_

"_Never…"_

"_No… Er… Erich, you are lying!" The boy shouted as a few tears leaked from his eyes. What did she mean? His mother was finally talking to him. Then she says that Erich is gone. No… was it because he said those things at dinner… "It can't be…"_

"_It's the truth."_

"_It's my fault… I shouldn't have… it's my entire fault." The boy broke down into tears as he fell to the floor. "No…not… E..rich…My fault…"_

"_I won't tolerate a prince acting like that!" The queen suddenly shouted as she took quick steps up to her son._

_As the boy looked up he got slapped so he fell back against the floor, crying even harder._

"_It's your fault Hans, if it hadn't been for you…. If it hadn't been for you, Erich would still be alive. If I hadn't born you, this would never have happened." The she left, tears trickling from her eyes as she heard her son moan in sadness and tears._

"_I'm sorry, mom, I'm sorry…"_

_A few years later…_

"_You are doing it wrong! One step back and to the right!" The instructor shouted as he moved his sword swiftly while he attacked the young man._

_Hans took a step back and blocked the attack, he took three steps and managed to gaze his instructor's coat. _

_The instructor took the opening and knocked the sword out of his student's hands so he fell backwards._

"_Owhh." Hans complained._

"_Up, one more time!" The instructor shouted annoyed, he didn't have all day._

_The doors to the training hall got pushed open as the king and the oldest brother Nicholas came in._

"_Hans, why are you slacking off, back up!" The king shouted angry as he watched his son squirm at the floor._

"_Yes…father…"_

"_Brother, you should button up your shirt." Nicholas joined in._

"_Yes…" Hans said as he got back up at his feet._

_Nicholas stared at him._

"_Brother…" Hans finished annoyed._

"_My king." The instructor kneeled in front of the king. "This child is too difficult to deal with." _

_Hans looked over at his instructor. That was a lie. He followed every order, every time._

"_Hans has always been like that." King George said in an apologizing tone. _

"_He is a disgrace." Nicholas said as he looked over at Hans who was frozen. "A disgrace to our family and kingdom."_

_King George nodded. "We should better up his manners."_

_Years later..._

The words from his father those years ago echoed through his head as he looked out at the blue sea. He was sent back to his home, he was going to be punished. Why did his plan have to fail? If his plan had only succeeded, he could have been king. He could get rid of being called a _disgrace_. If his plan had succeeded, he could have been respected and acknowledged.

Now it would just be humiliating.

He would get punished.

Laughed at.

Not that it would be something new, but this time he had tried to gain something.

If he had gained the throne of Arendalle, life would get better.

What did it help now?

It didn't matter anymore.

If he tried to take over Arendalle again… he was looked upon as a monster now. Queen Elsa was their leader now. She would probably become a much better queen than he would ever be in becoming king.


End file.
